justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Just Dance 2020 Official Song List - Part 1 US
Descripción Get ready for the new Just Dance 2020! Watch to take a sneak peak at the upcoming song list for the latest installment in the Just Dance game series. Available for Nintendo Switch, Wii, Xbox One, PS4, and Google Stadia! #JustDance2020 #E32019 #JustDance https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/home/ https://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/ https://www.instagram.com/justdancegame_us/ https://twitter.com/justdancegame https://www.youtube.com/user/justdancegame/ ABOUT Just Dance 2020 : Gather your friends and family and Just Dance like nobody’s watching with Just Dance® 2020! The #1 Music Video Game Franchise of All Time*, with over 67 million units sold**, is back this fall. The newest, freshest Just Dance celebrates 10 years of bringing people together with 40 new hot tracks, more stunning universes and exclusive surprises for the players to discover! Join a community of more than 120 million players around the world and get ready to set the dancefloor on fire. Whether there’s something to celebrate or for no reason at all, Just Dance is there for every occasion! Features: Just Dance 2020 comes with 40 new songs from the top of the trends for the whole family to enjoy! From chart-topping hits to family favorites, from viral internet phenomenons to the latest emerging artists, there is something for everyone to have fun in Just Dance. Just Dance 2020 celebrates a decade of bringing people together with exciting new content! Team up with friends for more fun in our Co-op mode, returning to the Just Dance franchise for Just Dance 2020. Co-op mode brings players together to combine scores and rule the dancefloor! Exercise while having fun with the Sweat Mode! Track your calories burned, time spent dancing, and keep yourself motivated with our dedicated sweat playlists. Enjoy a wide range of creative universes, created using new production techniques, never before seen in Just Dance. Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy in full with 8 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kids' needs. With Just Dance Unlimited, the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 500 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with a month’s access! Experience Just Dance in a brand new way on Google Stadia. No console? No worries! Jump right into the Just Dance experience directly from your Chrome browser. Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalized than ever with an enhanced recommendation system. The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. With the intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing Just Dance catalogue and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with Just Dance 2020. There is always something going on in Just Dance 2020! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch. Make sure to visit the World Dance Floor to party online with the Just Dance community and enjoy themed events, Happy Hours, tournaments and new boss families to defeat, all year long! Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich Just Dance 2020 players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! (iOS, Android, compatible with Xbox One, PS4 and Google Stadia) Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves – no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Just Dance 2020: Official Song List - Part 1 US https://www.youtube.com/JustDanceGame Categoría:Vídeos